


Blow Your Mind (Mwah)

by randoyoyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Hope This Is Okay, M/M, based on the song, i love this song so I wanted to give it a go, not really outright mature stuff i don't think but it's implied, they're so in love always, you asked people for this so long ago omg I'm so slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Based on the song by Dua Lipa (for PollyWeasley!!)





	Blow Your Mind (Mwah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).



> Thank you so much to HeyItsGem for the beta!!

Harry’s eyes flutter shut as he dances, ignoring everyone else in the room. Everyone, that is, except for the one making a quick approach from the other side of the dance floor. He continues to rock, memories of hands tracing his sides as his own flit their way about his body. This is a performance for one, and he isn’t letting his audience off easy.

He lets himself go. He feels the music. He becomes the music. The lights are bright and colourful and Harry feels that in his soul.

His troubles have been lifted in the past months and now he can feel care-free.

He’s his own person. No one can boss him around anymore.

Soon enough he’s rejoined. A familiar heat settles against Harry’s back and he reaches to dig a hand into the pristine pale hair he finds there. The music swells as the passion rekindles at the connection. There’s heavy breathing, soft hands.

It always comes back to this.

Hands drag down Harry’s sides, around and up his chest. The room that was already hot grows even hotter. He tightens his grip.

Suddenly there are kisses being pressed into his shoulder, his neck, his ear; making his skin tingle. Harry shudders, sensitive to the promise. His body is connected to the music, sure, but it never stops being connected to the magnificent man standing behind him.

Harry takes the change in song to turn around to face Draco. He leans close to his neck, breathing hotly before placing a few kisses of his own. “I guess you were digging the show?” he taunts, making sure Draco’s body is consistently close to his own.

“Fucking tease,” Draco all but growls.

Harry pulls back. “You don't have to dance with me if you don't like how I move. There's a perfectly good glass of wine waiting with your name on it back at our table.”

“You know that’s not what it is.” 

He does know. The grin on Harry’s face is a challenging one. He wants him to say it. He yearns to hear the words aloud. That he actually loves how Harry dances. If only he could convince himself. “You’re always behaving so badly.” Harry laughs, walking around to Draco’s back, trailing a hand across skin as he goes. A firm grip on his butt makes Draco gasp, and Harry drags his hand up to rub firmly into Draco’s shoulders. He soothes down Draco’s arms to grasp both hands.

“But I’m the best you’ve ever had.” Draco turns around this time to see Harry’s sly smile. His face is flush, but he makes no further comment. Harry moves their faces closer together but doesn’t kiss him yet. “You can’t get this anywhere else, Draco.”

Draco’s eyes slip closed.

They continue to dance to the music, fluid and together. Draco finally speaks up. “Are we doing this again? What are you tonight?”

“Tonight, baby, I’m alive.” He can’t help it now. He joins their lips slowly. Hungrily, but knowing that more will come. Harry bites Draco’s bottom lip as he pulls away and he hears the involuntary noise he almost always draws out with that trick. “You want some more?”

Draco’s eyes darken and that seems like an answer. It’s close to one, but not enough. “Answer properly or nothing happens.” Draco slips his hand onto the side of Harry’s neck. His grip is solid as he slides his thumb across Harry’s Adam’s apple. Despite the pressure, he can feel his smirk tick again. “Your threat is not an answer.”

“Yes,” Draco says on a heavy sigh, gripping a bit harder on Harry’s neck before releasing. Harry would never admit to the pleasure that brings—he doesn’t need to give Draco any other advantages over him than his usual control.

Harry can feel his unsteadiness in the form of arousal and doesn’t even notice that he apparated Draco to his flat with him until they’re stumbling towards the bedroom and Harry can’t breathe, but it’s okay because he’s got Draco all in his senses.

This time, Draco is the one to bite lips. He uses it to draw Harry further forward on top of him on the bed. Draco never says it out loud, but Harry can tell that he likes the pressure and contact of Harry above him, no matter the position.

Draco’s reactions fuel Harry’s own so much he can hardly stand it. Exploring hands and praising kisses and Draco, just Draco. Time and love and craze.

Late into the night, pressing further like they do. Fervent and reverent and needy but sure. The pressure builds, coiling like a hot spring. Tension and suspense as all time is lost. The night is simply the night. The dam is under weight and with just the right sigh, right touch, right kiss, it breaks.

There are whimpers of relief and murmurs of praise as the light dims down. It’s still difficult for Harry to see anything past the pale and blond and grey.

The after-kisses eventually slow. Hands continue at a leisurely pace. Harry opens his eyes to find Draco already staring back at him, the glossy grey a mystery. He scrunches his nose, trying to decipher the look.

“Regrets?” he asks.

Draco’s eyebrows contract. “About you? Absolutely not. Just...thinking.”

Another kiss. A pinch of flesh. A tickle of the nose on the nose.

“What is it then, Draco?”

He’s silently for a long few moments as his eyes turn stormy. Harry wants to speak up again, to press him further, but he knows he won’t talk until he’s ready. “You're not the same kid who took down the Dark Lord if you're crazy enough to keep doing this with me.”

Harry blinks, then scoffs. “I'm exactly the same. That same craze is what keeps me alive.” He slides his fingers into Draco’s hair and tugs a little—partly to demonstrate and partly to keep his head from turning away. “That same craze is directed into how I feel about you. I have to test my limits while still knowing exactly what I want.”

The storm doesn’t seem to be leaving Draco’s eyes. Harry wants to claim him, to assure him that even though Harry typically got what he wants—and he very much wants the blond in front of him—that it wasn’t something he should be forced into. “You can leave at any time. I won't try to stop you.”

“Like you even could,” he retorts just as fast as he lunges back towards Harry’s lips.

Harry pulls away, eyes shining in awe as he studies Draco’s face again. “You're crazy.”

“Perhaps. I’ve come to terms with your nature, you simply can’t be tamed. Even if you go from randy to sincere like a sap.”

Ferocity returns to Harry’s smile as his two brains began to have the same idea of a second round. “If you don’t like the way I talk…” he says as he begins loving Draco’s body again with more than just his hands. He’s traced a wet path down Draco’s front and around the place he knows he wants it most. Teasing nips of the hips and Draco is arching, Harry is aching. “Then why am I on your mind?”

As he swallows he can’t help the vibrations that bubble up from his soul. Perhaps they hadn’t put a name to what they were doing just yet, but Harry knows he doesn’t ever want it to stop. Through the words and tangle of emotions, he knows that Draco still loves him blind. They wouldn’t be who they are without this. He wants more. He always will be ready and open for more with him.

Just as he finishes Harry moves back up to claim Draco’s mouth. He’s never heard him verbalize, but in time everything will be alright. Harry’s voice whispers closely to Draco’s ear. “If we don't fuck this whole thing up—”

“If we?” Draco asks with a sneer that dissolves as quickly as it came. He sighs. “You're right,” a hand pulls its way up Harry’s thigh, “if we together.”

Harry’s tongue traces the sharp angle of Draco’s jaw in a straight path to his lips. “Together,” he murmurs against them.

The night is infinite and Harry’s body has turned into one Malfoy-loving pile of goo. Too many things flood his head but he’s only assured that Draco feels the same by his similar fashion and face. “If we don’t fuck this whole thing up?” Draco asks, barely a whisper. Harry kisses his shoulder before dragging himself closer to touch their foreheads together.

“Guaranteed, I can blow your mind.”


End file.
